1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wearable eyeglasses and method for use thereof, and more specifically to wearable eyeglasses with securing temples including snap-steel interiors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing reading glasses, sunglasses, and fashion glasses rely on centuries-old technology of straight, rigid temples for securing the glasses to a wearer's head. Improvements have been made where the temples can be secured further by using a band or a strap which connects to the ends of the temples and wraps around the user's head, but these are cumbersome, tacky, and require additional purposes. What is needed is a simple, compact pair of eyeglasses which include securing temples.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for eyeglasses with the advantages and features of the present invention.